1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension cord with multiple receptacle blocks for use with miniature Christmas lights, and a method for forming same. More specifically, it relates to an extension cord having receptacle blocks coupled to a wire at spaced intervals with each receptacle block having several pairs of slots for receiving male plugs.
2. The Prior Art
Extension cords are known to place a power source at a convenient location. The known extension cords typically have a single male plug for coupling to a wall receptacle. The male plug is connected by a wire of variable length and gauge to a female receptacle. The female receptacle typically contains one, two or three pairs of slots for receiving male plugs of items to be powered by the extension cord.
A drawback exists in the prior art extension cords in that all of the female portions of the plug are located in one receptacle block. If receptacles are needed at spaced intervals, then a second extension cord is required which is either plugged into the wall receptacle or plugged into one of the receptacles on the first extension cord. Coupling two extension cords together has drawbacks in that one receptacle on the first extension cord is used and coupling cords of different ratings may present a safety risk. Also, either method provides additional wire which is unsightly and unsafe due to excess wire lying on the ground.